The object of the overall study is to describe the conditions that allowed for the growth and developments of self-help groups directed towards relieving a variety of afflictions; to isolate group conditions that are effective in helping people; and to evaluate the effectiveness of such groups. The methods of study include ethnographic observations of specific groups of the six self-help organizations studied as well as organizational activities such as of national conventions; interviews with members and leaders and large scale surveys directed towards examining the pathways through which individuals reach self-help groups; the impact of self-help groups on affliction-related behaviors as well as processes through which self-help groups aid their members. Our overall findings provide some important information regarding both the function and processes used by self-help groups as well as their role in the overall societal response to affliction. We have been able to grow and develop, we have found that professionals play a much more important role in self-help groups than heretofore anticipated, although our results are still preliminary in regard to effectiveness, there is sufficient indication to suggest that 1) effectiveness can be studied in such circumstances and 2) there is likelihood that for specific sub-populations of those who participate in self-help groups, it is an effective helping procedure. We have also found that the procedures or processes through which such groups aid their members do not necessarily resemble professional helping systems.